voicesfrombelowfandomcom-20200214-history
Project LONG STAIR
In 1963 a nuclear detonation — conducted in violation of the test ban treaty — was initiated under the Nevada desert. The bomb was something new — and still classified — but what it did was stab through the fragile skein of normal space-time the whole visible universe occupies, and open a hole into something stranger. The government put a door and a lock onto the hole — ninety tons of steel and titanium strong enough to bounce nukes. They kept it secret too; the place the hole opened into was just too weird for people to know about or deal with. Initiated that same year, Project: LONG STAIR is the attempt to explore, exploit and exterminate the phenomena and threats of extra dimensional realm officially classified as the Subterrestial Operational Theatre, colloquially referred to as the Dungeon. The Americans poured money and men into the Dungeon, extracting from it miracles. Impossible devices. Unique wonders. After JFK's assassination, every US president wears a talisman which renders him immune to gunfire. Reagan's near-assassination was the result of its removal at the behest of Jerry Falwell who declared it to be ungodly. Reagan’s tendency to let slip information about LONG STAIR was a constant aggravation for the project’s controllers, but the President loved the project and pushed his allies in Congress to fund its cover programs massively through is two terms. His fear of what the Russians might do if they had access to the Dungeon drove him. A fear that has been more than realised. Personnel Command Staff * Overseen by BLACKLIST Committee * General Rutledge (Rutger has also been used, but Rutledge seems to have the upper hand in the thread). ** Preceded by General Hardwick. ** Preceded by General Barrows, relieved of duty due to suspicion of corruption and inability to contain Leaks. Whereabouts unknown. * Major James Jones Liasons * Looking Glass: General Victor Moyes (Recalled) * NATO: Capt. Hamilton * WALKABOUT: Major Morris Meyjer Basement/Surface Security * ... Basement Research Group * Dr. David Braham, vice director of theoretical research * Dr. William Jensen, head of medical and biological research * Tech-Sergeant Elliot, senior xenotech evaluation specialist. * SPC Kong, xenotech evaluation specialist. * Pvt. "Kenny" Gomes, former xenotech evaluation specialist. 1st Delver Operations Group (DOG's) * 2nd Lt. J. Belmont, Commander * Lt. Paul Martinet, Instructor 2nd Delver Combat Engineers See also: 2nd Delver Combat Engineers * * Support Personnel * Chaplain Medve, Chaplain. NATIVE SONS * * Xenohuman Terrain Teams * Doctor Willam "The Professor" Schoner, Head of XTT personnel * Doctor Mary Shelton, Xeno specialist. * Doctor Thomas Washington, Xeno specialist. Gates The US controls a single breach point into the Dungeon. The Agency and its portal share the same name. Many people have falsely assumed that the complex housing the portal is one of the Continuity of Government bunker sites, an assumption the people running the Project are in no hurry to disabuse. Project Long Stair Operations Complex Though its exact location is classified, Long Stair sits in the middle of a former weapon test site in Nevada. Entrance to this area requires passing multiple security check points. The base is surrounded by multiple security fences, surveillance systems and patrolled barriers. The unwary are warned off by posted warnings of biological, chemical and nuclear contamination. At the center of all this sits the chasm, protecting the United States and the world from danger sits the P.L.U.G. ( Project LONG STAIR Underground Garrison) A heavily armed battalion secures the steel and titanium door covering the chasm into the Dungeon. Sitting just on the edge on the of the chasm is the Service Complex. This complex services the power, transportation and supply needs of the Landings. The Service complex dates back to the original missions into the Dungeon but have seen extensive renovation and expansion. The major buildings present include what you would expect from an average military post. An Administration building, barracks, power plant, motor pool, armory and supply warehouse. However, to a trained eye several of the buildings in this complex will stand out; the power plant provides nearly eight times the power necessary to run the complex, the cluster Biosafety Level 3 labs and the massive mechanical building housing the Project's heavy cargo and personnel elevator systems. Once past the front door and down the chasm, there are staging points through the transition zone, each increasingly deeper and more wholly within the Dungeon. These are the landings on the Deep Stair, and there are three of them. Connecting the Landings is a heavy cargo elevator system, a smaller personnel elevator system, and a backup system of real stairs. All have multiply redundant security measures, including the measure of last resort: tons of high explosive rigged to bring down millions of tons of rock into the hole, plugging it completely. First Landing :First Landing is a staging point, and is staffed with mostly non-combat personnel. There has been no Dungeon incursion this far up the hole, and it's where the most proven and human Hybrids are housed. : The Map Room is located on First Landing. Second Landing :Analogous to the Bagdad Green Zone, Second Landing is under constant secure lockdown, and is staffed almost entirely by combat personnel and Dungeon experts and scientists operating on temporary basis. Second Landing experiences moderate Dungeon incursions. Delvers are assigned to Second Landing for three months to gauge their psychological suitability for dealing with xenofauna and Dungeon reality. :The Tavern is located on this level. Third Landing :Like a heavily fortified Vietnam-era forward fire base, Third Landing is under constant secure lockdown and staffed almost entirely by combat personnel, Dungeon experts and elite scientists tasked with research that can't be done on any other landing. Third Landing experiences regular and intense Dungeon incursions. Lower Landings :Data Pending... Canada, Japan, Australia and civilian contractors are known to be cooperating with a push into an area designated as 5th Landing. Standard Operational Protocols Bayonet Drill Recovered xenoartifacts corresponding to melee weapons categorised as knives or daggers may be used by DOG units provided they are done so using the standard issue bayonet adaptors. This tactic will improve your melee reach and makes sure you were paying attention to your drills in BT. Caravans Do not undertake any aggressive or hostile action toward the Caravan traders; those found guilty of such action will be harshly repremanded. They have a proven reliable sources of Xenotechology and local intelligence. Dinner Out :Clearance: DEEP BLACK :As per ORDER #613-C5, all reports of location "Flea Market" are to be given top priority. If the location is verified, the use of excess Xeno-materials and precious metals is authorized. Hybrids See also: NATIVE SONS Pink Slipping & Extreme Prejudice The assassination of xenologically-enhanced individuals, hybrids and dungeon natives. Previously accompanied via head-shot / decapitation, the recent demonstrated ineffectualness of this approach has seen the introduction of a new methodology: a pink slip operation is only considered successful if accompanied by documented proof of the complete destruction of the corpse via fire or acid (or base compounds). PRC Encounters Given the demonstrated hostility of operatives fielded by the People's Republic of China towards anything that isn't them, all DOG teams have orders to shoot to kill becomes SOP when engaging these SOBs. RAT-TRAP Operational designation of any and all encounters with PFC Ratoslov. All practical efforts are to be made to acquire any clone(s) encountered alive for aggressive debriefing, but lethal force is authorized if required to protect LONG STAIR personnel. Xenoartifact Recovery * Any artifacts recovered from Skeleforms are to be treated as extremely hazardous. All such items are to be stored in lead-lined and blessed transport containers. There will be NO exceptions to this rule. * Debriefings and artifact inventories are to be taken extremely seriously. Any discrepancy in the physical inventory and mission report should be noted and corrected immediately with no exceptions. Project LONG STAIR Operational Equipment The gear and weapons issued to Basement Personnel. Project LONG STAIR Equipment BLACKLIST Committee ''See main article: BLACKLIST Committee Xenohuman Terrain Teams Mixed civilian and military personnel with an academic focus attached to LONG STAIR. The intent is to use their wide expertise in science and humanities to provide a force multiplier in the Subterrestrial Operations Theater. While scientific research has always been a key raison d'être for Basement operations (accounting for 20 percent of all personnel and patrols), XTT's are intended to work directly alongside, and assist the First Delver Operations Group (DOG). Personnel are recruited from military and civilian agencies plus sufficiently vetted and trained outside experts. Specialties include: linguistics, anthropology, sociology, medicine, psychology, physics, information theory, classical and medieval literature, engineering and parapsychology. Deployment of XTT's is an outgrowth of the Human Terrain Team program which embedded anthropologists with combat teams in Afghanistan. The program was accelerated following concerns about LONG STAIR management and the first personnel assigned included informants reporting directly to BLACKLIST. These personnel quickly fell under suspicion and many informants were transferred out due to hazards or casualties. "Legitimate" XTT members however were quickly recognized due to their expertise and enthusiasm and were protected by the troops they were embedded with. This trust has been rewarded as joint DOG-XTT operations have enjoyed great success in The Basement. A better understanding of Guru runes (aka gnome sign) has already reduced trap casualties by 15 percent and additional promising research paths are under development. Category:Gates